Loucura Enigmática
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Não se tratava apenas de uma insanidade comum. O que ele possuía era loucura. Uma loucura enigmática. – B.B. Centred - Presente para Nanase Kei – Capítulo 2 online.
1. Prólogo

_**Summary:**__ Não se tratava apenas de uma insanidade comum. O que ele possuía era loucura. Uma loucura enigmática. _

**Essa fic contém cenas de violência e sangue, portanto, está rateada como T, talvez, posteriormente, como M.**

**Fanfic Betada por Ms. Cookie.**

**Centrada no personagem Beyond Birthday da história _BB Case_, mas em um universo alternativo. **

**Aconselho que leiam minha fic Esfinge para mais detalhes.**

**Presente para Nanase Kei.**

* * *

**Loucura Enigmática**

**Prólogo**

O sangue escorria lentamente pela lâmina da faca que _ele_ segurava. Os olhos, brilhando de forma macabra, encaravam aquele corpo à sua frente. Os últimos vestígios da sanidade que um dia possuíra se perdiam lentamente junto a cada gota de sangue que alcançava o chão.

O morto não era ninguém especial, mas ele _o_ conhecia. Um breve suspiro escapou de seus lábios no momento em que virou-se para sair dali. Teve ainda tempo de encarar aquele velho galpão onde não mais voltaria. As latas de gasolina devidamente colocadas em todo o lugar eram a maior prova disso.

Limpando a faca cuidadosamente com um pano, teve a audácia de encarar os olhos do morto para dar de cara com o medo. Lembrava-se ainda das súplicas quase palpáveis para que não o matasse. Mas ele morreria logo, então, não fazia diferença. Preferia que fosse por suas mãos.

Riscando o único fósforo contido naquela pequena caixa, que até então estava no bolso dos _jeans_ surrados, deixou que o mesmo atingisse um caminho feito pelo líquido inflamável. Os olhos vermelhos refletiram as chamas da explosão, no momento em que parou para observá-las, já num local seguro. Um sorriso quase doentio escapou de seus lábios, enquanto observava as chamas. As mesmas chamas que levaram embora sua sanidade.

Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e notou que as paredes acolchoadas e brancas ainda lhe eram visíveis na mente. Fez um negativo com a cabeça e deu de ombros.

- Adeus, _Leonard¹_. – Ele murmurou, antes de deixar aquele galpão para trás.

**X**

- Senhor? – A morena adentrou a sala, sem nem sequer bater.

- Sim? – Os olhos negros a encaravam através do vidro, enquanto a caneta dançava entre seus dedos.

- Parece que houve um incêndio em um galpão, na zona leste da cidade. Algumas crianças que costumam brincar por perto avistaram a fumaça e chamaram o corpo de bombeiros. – Ela fez uma breve pausa que não escapou aos olhos astutos de Soichiro Yagami. – Acontece que vestígios de um corpo foram encontrados junto ao local, e achamos que foi uma espécie de incêndio criminoso para acabar com as evidências. Não sobrou muita coisa do corpo, então estamos trabalhando com a parte óssea e a arcada dentária.

- Entendo. – Ele respondeu, erguendo o olhar para fitá-la. – Quem está trabalhando na perícia?

- A equipe de Aizawa está apressando as coisas, mas ainda não temos resultado. Como não temos a identificação da vítima, o processo se torna mais lento. – Permitiu-se dar um suspiro.

- E nas ruas, quem está cobrindo o caso? – O homem perguntou, mantendo sua habitual seriedade.

- Matsuda está investigando, pois não conseguimos contatar Light. Parece que está cuidando de um caso importante. – A jovem aproximou-se da mesa e colocou alguns papéis sobre a mesma. – São as informações que temos até agora.

- Tudo bem. – O diretor suspirou. – Está fazendo bem o seu trabalho, Takada. Creio que possamos manipular este caso, mas continue tentando contatar Light. A opinião dele pode ser de muita importância para nós.

- Sim, senhor. Farei o possível. – A mulher respondeu, antes de retirar-se dos aposentos do diretor.

Soichiro suspirou, passando os olhos rapidamente pela papelada. Seu sexto sentido dizia que havia algo muito errado nessa história e ele não costumava falhar. Encostou-se na cadeira e massageou as têmporas levemente. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

**X**

Do outro lado do mundo, alguém parecia inquieto, enquanto remexia os doces.

- Algo errado, L? – O velho senhor perguntou, ao notar o sorvete intacto.

- Já faz um mês, Watari. – Os olhos negros refletiam o brilho da cereja que, agora, segurava com a ponta dos dedos delicadamente. Demorou-se alguns segundos encarando-a, antes de devorá-la por completo.

- Que a nova doçaria inaugurou? – Ele perguntou, apesar de saber do que realmente se tratava.

- Faz um mês que Beyond saiu do manicômio e nada anormal aconteceu. _Nada._ E se aconteceu, ele sempre tinha um álibi. Isso tudo é muito estranho.

- Talvez ele tenha mudado? – A pergunta soou em um tom apaziguador. Típico de alguém que tentava encerrar uma briga infantil entre irmãos. Típico de Watari.

- Não. Meu irmão jamais vai mudar. A probabilidade de isso acontecer é remota. Quase nula. Talvez seja de 3 por cento em uma escala bem generosa. – L suspirou, enquanto encarava as bolas de sorvete derreterem lentamente.

- Notícia ruim chega rápido, L. Se seu irmão, B.B., aprontar, você ficará sabendo. É o melhor detetive do mundo e sua rede de informações é impecável. – Watari respondeu. – Devo retirar o sorvete?

- Não. – L respondeu. – Ainda preciso de energias para analisar um caso. – Levou o polegar até a boca. – Watari?

- Sim? – O velho senhor voltou-se para ele.

- Obrigado. – Watari sorriu. Raramente L lhe agradecia por algo. Muito raramente.

- Por nada, senhor, por nada.

**X**

- Imagine só que dia mais feliz! – Ele exclamou, gesticulando nervosamente e olhou fixamente na direção do outro, sentado à sua frente. – Oh, você não quer falar muito? – B sorriu, levando uma das mãos ao pote de geléia e, posteriormente, à boca. – Mas ficará feliz em saber que _ele_ morrerá em breve! Ah, sim. Eu esperei tanto por esse dia! Só você sabe o quanto! Por incontáveis vezes, eu desejei poder ver isso com os meus próprios olhos, e sei que isso será possível! Não é extasiante? – O sorriso tornou-se esganiçado, doentio, e B.B lançou o pote de geléia contra o grande espelho, ao lado direito, estilhaçando-os e espalhando a geléia por todos os lados do quarto. – Será minha vingança suprema, mas eu ainda tenho que tratar de um pequeno inseto...- B.B. ergueu-se ao ouvir a campainha. – Até mais tarde! – Ele acenou.

- Você demorou a abrir a porta, Beyond. – A voz séria ecoou por todo o cômodo. – O que está aprontando desta vez?

- Nada, nada. Sou inocente. – Abanou as mãos para o alto. – Entre, por favor, e seja muito bem vindo... detetive Light.

No momento em que colocou os pés para dentro daquele aposento, a porta se fechou. Light nunca compreendeu a sensação macabra contida por trás daquele gesto; Light jamais compreendeu muitas coisas. Aquele foi seu primeiro passo em falso, o único que daria em toda sua vida. Seu primeiro erro. Light nunca mais erraria outra vez...

_**Continua...**_

**X**

_Faz menção a minha outra fic do B.B. – Esfinge – e aconselho que seja lida para entender-se essa introdução._

**X**

**N/A:**

Depois de um milhão de anos tendo essa fic armazenada no pc, eu resolvi posta-la. Sinceramente, o fandom de DN está com uma decadência tão grave que eu resolvi que voltarei a escrever por aqui, nem que eu tenha que passar a escrever nos rodapés dos livros da escola.

Essa fic eu fiz com o intuito de dar prosseguimento à minha outra e, pra falar a verdade, eu gosto bastante dela. Eu resolvi presentear a Nana com ela porque, bem, porque deu vontade e eu só faço aquilo que me dá na telha.

Agradecimentos especiais à Ms. Cookie por betar!

Espero que você goste da fic porque o B.B vai ter uma boa dosagem de insanidade nela! Te amo, Nana!

_**Reviews e críticas sempre são bem vindos desde que sejam construtivos. Eu ainda preciso melhorar muito e, para isso, espero que possam apontar minhas falhas.**_


	2. Morte Rubra

_**Summary:** Não se tratava apenas de uma insanidade comum. O que ele possuía era loucura. Uma loucura enigmática. _

**Essa fic contém cenas de violência e sangue, portanto, está rateada como M**

**Centrada no personagem Beyond Birthday da história _BB Case_, mas em um universo alternativo. **

**Aconselho que leiam minha fic Esfinge para mais detalhes.**

**Presente para Nanase Kei**

* * *

**Capítulo I – Morte Rubra.**

**_Corpo encontrado por crianças no lixão._**

_"Um corpo foi encontrado próximo a um lixão_

_há muito abandonado. Meninos que jogavam bola_

_ali por perto, dizem ter tropeçado sobre os_

_restos mortais enquanto procuravam a bola perdida,_

_o corpo não foi identificado devido ao seu estado, mas a identificação_

_em seu bolso o revelava como o detetive particular_

_Yagami Light. A justiça escondeu os demais detalhes sobre o caso_

_temendo que isso cause pânico à população."_

- Meu Deus, como isso pôde acontecer...? Como isso pôde...? – Esfregou, com força, as têmporas enquanto jogava o peso do corpo para trás. Se Souchirou não fosse um profissional tão competente, sequer estaria ali naquele dia.

- Os legistas estão fazendo os últimos exames, mas não há dúvidas de que o corpo era de Light. – Murmurou baixo sua secretária. Estava também entristecida. Ela e Light não eram o que se podia chamar de amigos, mas já haviam saído algumas vezes depois do trabalho, antes dele ficar noivo.

- Certo. – Ele suspirou pesadamente, erguendo os óculos com o indicador e o polegar para limpar possíveis lágrimas. – Minha esposa e minha filha devem estar chocadas com a notícia. Eu ainda não pude ir até lá pessoalmente para averiguar.

- Acredito que o senhor deva fazer isso, chefe Yagami. Quando os resultados dos exames saírem, eu o avisarei pessoalmente. – Takada suspirou, olhando, com certa pena, para o chefe. Parecia ter envelhecido dez anos após receber a notícia da morte do filho.

- Não, eu pretendo acompanhar este caso pessoalmente daqui em diante. Seja lá quem for esse assassino, é um psicopata muito perigoso para ter pego o Light. – Foi determinado em suas palavras. – E quanto aos resultados do incêndio ocorrido no galpão?

- A equipe de Aizawa nos disse que a arcada dentária pertencia a um médico chamado Leonard Lionheart. Ele trabalhava em um hospício há pouco mais de três meses, mas parece que estava afastado por problemas psicológicos. Não se sabe, ao certo, o motivo da morte, visto que o incêndio cobriu a maioria das evidências. Matsuda e sua equipe não encontraram nada nos escombros que pudesse identificar se o assassino era conhecido ou não. Nem mesmo um fio de cabelo.

Souchirou suspirou pesadamente. – Nós podemos estar lidando com um assassino em série, Takada. É bom que tome cuidado quando estiver indo para casa.

- Sim, eu sei. Não precisa se preocupar. – Ela sorriu levemente. – Tomarei cuidado quando sair daqui.

- Assim espero. – Suspirou. – Tudo o que não precisamos são de mais mortes. – Esfregou repetidamente as têmporas e voltou-se para os relatórios. Aquilo ainda lhe tiraria boas noites de sono.

**X**

- Há um corte aberto na altura da barriga. – Disse a primeira voz. – Pelo que parece, os rins e o pulmão direito foram retirados. Nenhum órgão foi danificado, mas parece que um dos dedos da mão foi cortado.

- O dedo indicador, para ser mais preciso. – A segunda voz, mais grossa que a primeira, se impôs. – Isso não foi o trabalho feito por um amador, os cortes são muito perfeitos. Talvez seja um médico ou uma nova versão de _Jack the Ripper¹_.

- Bem, se formos levar em consideração que esta é a primeira morte do caso, não podemos dizer que esse é o _Modus Operandi²_ do nosso querido assassino. – A voz feminina soou suavemente no recinto. - O que você acha, Aizawa?

- Acho que prefiro que não ajam outras mortes tão brutais como essa. – Suspirou o dono da primeira voz. – Mas, de qualquer modo, creio que essa não será a última morte. Procurou algo no banco de dados, Mogi?

- Sim, mas não encontrei nada que pudesse identificar um assassino desse porte. Não há, também, criminosos que ajam deste modo soltos. Não temos nenhuma pista que nos leve diretamente a um assassino. E Light já prendeu muitos criminosos, é difícil não dizer que essa morte foi por vingança.

- Além disso, acredito que não seja apenas uma morte simples. É o tipo de assassinato que costuma chamar a atenção da mídia, então precisamos ficar atentos. – Suspirou.

- Certo, Misora, mas por hora, o que precisamos é de um bom descanso. – Aizawa esfregou os olhos repetidamente. – Você está trabalhando na equipe de investigações, mas o que faz aqui?

- Estou justamente aqui para saber o caso da morte de Yagami Light. Pode ser que isso nos ajude a encontrar o assassino. – Respondeu. – Mas não importa agora. Entregará os relatórios ao chefe Yagami?

- Sim, farei isso assim que terminar, mas posso fazer sozinho. Os demais estão dispensados para ir para casa, já tivemos muito trabalho por hoje. – Suspirou.

- Bem, acredito que terei de ficar pois precisarei da cópia de todos os papéis. – Misora disse, encolhendo de leve os ombros. Aizawa olhou-a por alguns instantes, mas apenas meneou com a cabeça, em sinal para que ficasse.

- O que acha disso, Misora? – Perguntou, depois que todos saíram.

- Acho que isso tudo só está começando. – Suspirou com certo pesar daqueles que sabem do que estão falando. Aizawa encarou-a por alguns instantes e abanou os ombros, como quem concorda. Aquilo tudo era estranho demais para ser real.

**X**

- Ora, ora, mas que peninha! – A voz ecoou esganiçada por todo o apartamento, enquanto os passos tortos e devidamente contados, _um, dois, três, quatro _passos até que chegasse no armário e estendesse uma das mãos para abrir as portas duplas, pegando um novo pote de geléia de morango. A camisa ainda estava salpicada pelo sangue, mas aquilo em nada o incomodava. – Ele morreu tão rápido que nem pude me divertir! Sequer sofreu tanto quanto deveria, era mesmo um almofadinha medroso. – _Um, dois, três, quinze, dezesseis, vinte e três passos _e chegou até o sofá do quarto, onde costumava sentar-se. Encarou a parede branca manchada pelo sangue e pela geléia de morango. – Parece que terei que pintar novamente, ele manchou muito. – Suspirou. – Isso é tão triste, não acha? – Perguntou ao manequim abandonado na outra poltrona e sorriu de maneira insana.

- Oh, - Levou uma das mãos à boca e deixou o pote de geléia de morango sobre o criado mudo. Caminhou _um, dois, três, quatro, cinco_ passos na direção da outra poltrona e tirou a venda dos olhos da manequim de cabelos curtos castanhos e impecável paletó. – não é mais preciso que use isso, agora que a tortura já acabou, não acha, Light? – Deu a ele um sorriso cheio de dentes brancos e enfileirados. Depois, uma expressão de fingido espanto tomou-lhe o rosto. – Oras, não fique triste! Eu não fui tão mau assim, fui? Você sofreu apenas _um pouquinho_, consegue se lembrar? – Encarou os olhos castanhos opacos da manequim e depois sorriu. – É claro que sim! Mas, para todo caso, irei, detalhadamente, contar a você como foi. – Voltou os _um, dois, três, quatro, cinco_ passos e sentou-se na poltrona em uma posição bastante estranha, antes de estender uma das mãos para o pote, abri-lo, encher uma das mãos de geléia e depois chupar os dedos lentamente em um prazer quase doentio. - Foi

**X**

_exatamente_ assim que eu encontrei a cena do crime, Beyond. – A voz polida e séria do detetive particular ecoou por todo o recinto. Light tinha a ligeira impressão de que o eco de suas palavras retornavam demasiado distorcidas aos seus ouvidos, como se o próprio local causasse isso. Mas era bobagem, apenas bobagem. Coisas assim _não aconteciam_ na vida real e Light era uma pessoa bastante realista.

- Ah, é mesmo? – Perguntou com desinteresse, passando o indicador pelo móvel da sala. – Está com muito pó, acho que precisarei limpar a casa depois. – E sorriu um de seus sorrisos mais largos – _Insanos_, pensou Light, _eu tenho que dar o fora daqui o mais depressa possível._

- Sim, é mesmo. – Respondeu. – Onde estava no horário do crime? – Perguntou, talvez rápido demais, talvez de maneira nervosa demais. Era a pressão do ar denso, pensou. Era apenas isso. Aquele lugar é que era muito quente, sem circulação. Precisavam abrir algumas janelas, só isso.

- Eu estava em consulta com o meu psicólogo, - Estendeu uma das mãos até o telefone e tirou-o do gancho, oferecendo-o ao detetive. – gostaria de confirmar? – Arreganhou os lábios em um sorriso assustador na opinião de Light.

- Seria ótimo confirmar isso. – Respondeu, ríspido. Entretanto, sentia que deveria ter-se negado e saído dali o mais rápido possível. Bastava que perguntasse a ele o nome do psicólogo e então acharia o consultório rapidamente. Não seria difícil com suas fontes. No entanto, estendeu a mão para o telefone e tomou-o das mãos de B. – Disque.

- Claro, claro, detetive...- Sorriu novamente, discando os números. O telefone chamou exatamente três vezes antes que alguém atendesse ao outro lado.

_- Alô?_ – A voz despreocupada ressoou ao outro lado da linha. Provavelmente, pensou Light, aquele era o celular do psicólogo de B. Mas não chegou a ver os números; um descuido para um detetive tão bem dotado quanto ele, no entanto estava nervoso. Não. Aquilo era apenas _precaução_ por estar na presença de alguém como Beyond Birthday. Apenas precaução.

Light entreabriu os lábios para dizer algo, mas de repente o mundo ficou turvo. E de turvo, passou para negro. E do negro, não sentiu mais nada. Apenas frio.

- Doutor? – A voz de Beyond preencheu o ambiente. Apartou a queda de Light com o braço direito, segurando o telefone com o esquerdo. – Aqui é o B. Eu apenas queria confirmar se a nossa próxima consulta será na terça-feira no mesmo horário de sempre.

_- Sim, Beyond. Assim como foi na terça-feira passada e será nas próximas terças-feiras pelo restante do ano ou quem sabe quanto tempo. _– Respondeu metodicamente e teve como resposta um riso descontraído. _De um louco,_ pensou. Mas já estava acostumado a lidar com esse tipo de gente.

- Certo, obrigado então. – Respondeu.

_- Ah, e Beyond,_ - Chamou, antes que o mesmo desligasse.

- Sim?

_- Não se meta em nenhuma confusão, está bem?_ – Nesse instante, B.B lançou um olhar para o detetive desmaiado em seus braços. Sorriu.

- Não, - Respondeu. – claro que não. – E o sorriso tornou-se maior, mais sombrio. Desligou o telefone e ajeitou o corpo sobre os ombros, caminhando com ele na direção do quarto. – Apenas farei algumas..._travessuras._

**X**

Quando Light finalmente recobrou a consciência, sentiu que alguma região em sua nuca doía _muito_, mas havia algo mais incômodo: ele não podia mover os braços. Ainda atordoado pela força de o-que-quer-que-o-tivesse-atingido-na-nuca, notou, com pesar, que estava amarrado à uma cadeira com cabos de aço. Sua vista ainda estava embaçada quando, enxergou, ao longe, a silhueta magra e esguia de Beyond Bitrhday, alisando a lâmina de uma faca.

- Ah, então você acordou, detetive. – Olhou-o de soslaio, causando um gélido arrepio na espinha de Light. O brilho vermelho de seus olhos era apavorante.

- Você deve estar ficando louco se acha que irá se safar depois de me prender aqui, Beyond. Eu o mandarei para o corredor da morte. – Ergueu a cabeça para o alto, tentando recobrar a calma. Era difícil mantê-la quando um psicopata o havia prendido em uma cadeira e, sem pudor algum, alisava a lâmina de uma faca tão afiada quanto aquela. Sentia a nuca latejar e também algo úmido e pegajoso. Talvez ele lhe tivesse acertado com um abajur e aquilo fosse sangue. E _se fosse_ sangue, Beyond Birthday iria pagar caro, _muito_ caro.

- Hum...- Ele levou o indicador ao queixo e ergueu os olhos para o teto em uma imitação barata de um pensador. O pé descalço batia levemente contra o piso do quarto e os braços se mantinham cruzados à frente do peito. Quando tornou a olhar para Light, tinha um sorriso sombrio nos lábios e os olhos de um louco. Um _verdadeiro_ louco. -...na verdade, eu tenho certeza de que vou me safar, porque...- Arreganhou o sorriso e caminhou a passos lentos e arrastados na direção de Light. – você não irá sair daqui esta noite, senhor detetive..._Yagami Light._

- O q— - Os olhos do detetive se arregalaram, mas ele não teve tempo de reagir. Sua boca foi coberta por uma mordaça e, em seguida, a faca rasgou-lhe a barriga como se fosse papel. Papel, daqueles simples comprados em qualquer bazar. Lâmina cortando papel ou afundando na manteiga. Dor, ele sentia muita dor.

- Sabe, detetive...eu poderia acabar com isso assim, mas não teria a mínima graça deixa-lo morrer por uma simples hemorragia. Tornarei as coisas..._mais divertidas._

Light teve a impressão de ouvi-lo dizer mais algumas palavras, mas o pavor da morte iminente e a proximidade com aquele assassino mesclada à dor que sentia naquele instante - e, ao que tudo indicava, iria ainda sentir – não permitiu que ele as escutasse. Logo, tudo ficou negro novamente. Light teve a ligeira impressão de ver uma cor rubra antes do negro. Rubra como os olhos insanos de Beyond Birthday.

**X**

- Você está tão quieto, Light... – Beyond lançou um olhar de falso entristecimento para ele antes de encher a mão com geléia de morango e começar a lambê-la

_(assim como lambia a faca)_

lentamente e com gosto.

- Tudo bem, eu compreendo que ainda esteja assustado, mas eu nem cheguei na melhor

_(pior)_

parte! – E riu. – Vamos, fique atento. Onde parei mesmo? Ah, sim, eu estava

**X**

_esperando_ que você acordasse, querido detetive. – Sorriu doentio, enquanto alisava a lâmina de um bisturi. Um bisturi ensangüentado. – Mas, sabe, eu sou _um pouquinho_ impaciente e já comecei a operação. Mas não se preocupe! Você poderá observar _tudinho_ de camarote. – Seu riso preencheu a sala onde agora se encontravam. Era uma espécie de sala de operações e ele pegou-se perguntando onde diabos aquilo ficaria. Aquilo deveria ser um apartamento, não deveria?

Seus pensamentos logo tomaram um novo rumo, quando ele sentiu uma forte dormência tomar-lhe certos pontos do corpo. E aquele bisturi se aproximava lentamente e Light assustou-se ao não sentir a espessura metálica cortar-lhe a pele na altura do peito. Não sentiu _dor._ Tentou gritar, mas tudo o que conseguiu, foi emitir ruídos com os lábios trêmulos. A voz não saía.

- Ah, parece que a anestesia local já está fazendo efeito, não é? – Arreganhou os dentes em um sorriso esganiçado. – Mas não se preocupe, Lightzinho, isso não vai doer e você acompanhará _tudinho._

Mais ruídos foram emitidos por Light – _ruídos de pavor_ – quando o bisturi terminou de abri-lhe a pele. Tentou mover-se, mas os braços estavam fortemente presos por argolas de aço. A anestesia era apenas local, mas todo seu corpo encontrava-se imobilizado. O local onde sofrera o corte na barriga estava enfaixado.

- Vejamos...- B ajeitou as luvas emborrachadas, colocou uma máscara sobre o rosto e uma touca na cabeça. – Primeiro, irei extrair o pulmão direito. Depois, talvez, os rins. Seriam um ótimo troféu! - O terror estacou nos olhos de Light e aquilo foi ótimo. Ah, sim, ótimo! B.B adorava aquela expressão! – Não se preocupe, a anestesia o privará da dor. Eu irei extrair com toda a calma possível, só irá causar dor quando o efeito acabar.

As mãos começaram a trabalhar enquanto suor brotava da testa de Light. Os olhos se mantinham esbugalhados de puro terror enquanto B.B trabalhava. Não parecia importar-se – e até deliciava-se – com a situação em que Light se encontrava. Quando as habilidosas mãos, por fim, extraíram o órgão ainda pulsante de seu corpo, B o mergulhou em formol, de modo a conserva-lo.

- Vê? Um já foi e nem doeu! – Disse por trás da máscara. – Está mais difícil respirar, não é? Mas não morra, querido detetive. Eu ainda preciso extrair outros órgãos! – Riu uma risada que preencheu todo o ambiente de forma sinistra. – Vamos para o restante da operação. – Os olhos brilharam daquele jeito maníaco.

Light ainda tentou raciocinar. Tentou pensar num jeito de livrar-se das argolas de ferro, de sair dali. Mas tudo em sua mente parecia turvo demais quando, com um novo corte, Beyond começou a abri-lo novamente, agora para extrair-lhe os rins.

_Ele vai me matar,_ pensou. _Esse maníaco louco por sangue irá arrancar cada um dos meus órgãos e depois vai me matar. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Oh, Deus, por favor, se você existe, não me deixe morrer._

De repente, quando já estava arrancando o segundo rim de dentro do corpo de Light, os olhos de B.B se voltaram para o relógio e ele constatou que já passava da meia-noite.

– Droga, irei perder CSI³ desse jeito. – Disse, como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. - Irei colocar para gravar. Não fuja, querido Light! – E riu, caminhando para fora do cômodo.

_É a minha chance. Talvez a minha única chance de sair desse inferno e tentar sobreviver de alguma maneira._ Pensou Light, desesperadamente. Os olhos passaram rapidamente pelo local em busca de algo que pudesse auxilia-lo. Sabia que a anestesia local que ainda mantinha parte de sua sanidade e aliviava a dor, logo passaria. Ele ainda estava aberto e consciente de que sangrava _muito._

No entanto, o desespero da morte iminente e a vontade de viver, acenderam uma chama de esperança quando ele, inebriado pelo êxtase da situação, avistou as chaves tão próximas que sequer pensou na possibilidade de aquilo ser proposital. Contorcendo-se como pôde e tentando, ao máximo, ignorar a dor sentida por isso, o dedo indicador esbarrou de leve no molho de chaves. Com um esforço quase sobre-humano, Light conseguiu passar o dedo pela argola que prendia as chaves e puxá-la para si. Se estivesse em seu juízo perfeito, pensaria que aquilo era um fenômeno atípico no qual a natureza humana permitia-se agir por instinto, uma coisa que Light nunca compreendeu. Mas, naquele momento, apenas pensou em sair dali, manuseando, de forma bastante errônea, o molho de chaves.

Contou ao menos quatro tentativas, antes que finalmente conseguisse abrir a primeira argola de aço que o prendia. A segunda não lhe exigiu prática, tampouco habilidade. O problema, e Light descobriu isso apenas quando pôs os pés no chão, era andar. Não era como se ele estivesse em suas melhores condições – aliás, estava longe de estar bem. Tinha o peito e a região dos rins completamente abertas e tinha noção de que morreria por uma grave hemorragia se não chegasse rapidamente a um hospital.

Sem pensar muito, vestiu sua camisa e o paletó, buscando, o mais rápido possível, a saída daquele lugar. O desespero é uma coisa triste, não é? Mesmo um grande gênio como ele, que conseguiu, sem pestanejar, passar em primeiro lugar na melhor faculdade de Tókyo, não era capaz de raciocinar quando completamente tomado por esse sentimento mesclado ao medo. É fato que o desespero e o medo andam de mãos dadas, mas Yagami Light era ridículo.

Cambaleante, ele caminhou para fora daquela sala, sem se dar conta da tolice que estava fazendo. Morreria de qualquer modo se continuasse a perder tanto sangue assim, mas tudo o que conseguia pensar era em fugir, fugir e fugir. Sequer parecia um detetive agindo daquela maneira.

- Eu tenho..- Murmurava baixo, arrastando-se escorado no corredor. - ...tenho que sair daqui...- O sangue espalhava-se pelas paredes à medida que ele caminhava. Se ainda estava vivo após ter andado tanto, por certo era o medo da morte. Avançando mais um pouco, Light perguntou-se como um apartamento podia ser tão grande. Qual era o problema daquele lugar?

- Tsc, tsc...mas que paciente mais desobediente temos aqui. – Uma voz ecoou ao fim do corredor pelo qual Light avançava e ele pôde ver aquela assustadora silhueta avançar em sua direção. Assustadoramente grande, assustadoramente sombria, assustadoramente grotesca. Simplesmente, assustadora. – Agora o efeito da anestesia passará mais rápido e você morrerá antes que eu termine minha obra de arte! Light é um menino mau, um menino _muito_ mau!

- F..f..- A voz morreu em sua garganta enquanto afastava-se dando pequenos passinhos para trás. – Fi..c..fi..ca... – Gaguejava, afastando-se mais. Mas a cada passo que dava para trás, B avançava dois. – FICA LONGE DE MIM! – Berrou e girou nos calcanhares para começar a correr.

- Você pode até correer, mas não pode se escondeeer ~ - Beyond começou a cantarolar enquanto saltitava atrás de Light. Girava uma navalha entre os dedos como se fosse uma caneta.

Céus! Como era divertido ver sua presa fugir tão desesperadamente quando, na verdade, estava completamente encurralada! Era mesmo uma pena que todo aquele andar fosse reservado apenas para ele, certo? O antepenúltimo andar – _o décimo terceiro andar¹¹_ – era apenas dele. Porque, afinal, quem iria querer morar num andar como aquele? Ninguém era louco o suficiente, apenas Beyond Birthday. Porque ele não acreditava em crenças populares, ele não acreditava em nada disso.

- Fique longe, fique longe! – Light balbuciou, passando de uma porta para a outra. Cada uma das salas - as vezes grandes, as vezes pequenas – o levavam para uma nova porta até que, enfim, alcançou uma que o levou para um lugar mais conhecido. Aquela primeira sala por onde havia passado. Desesperadamente, bateu a porta do quarto e trancou-se ali. Observou o manequim deitado na cama e o espelho estilhaçado no chão. Notou que o manequim utilizava um jaleco branco e sentiu um embrulho no estômago ao ver, dentre os estilhaços, sua atual condição.

Permitiu-se, por alguns segundos, cair de joelhos no chão e sentiu uma forte dor começar a dilacerar-lhe todo o corpo. De repente, a respiração tornou-se falha e ele tinha a certeza de que o efeito da anestesia estava, enfim, se acabando.

_Não, por favor, não! Eu não quero morrer, eu não quero morrer, eu não quero..._pensava. No entanto, antes que pudesse manter uma linha estável de raciocínio, Beyond entrou por aquela porta e seus lábios se repuxaram em um sorriso muito semelhante ao de uma cicatriz.

- Finalmente eu te achei, Lightzinho! – Exclamou, passando um dos dedos sobre a navalha. – Vamos brincar? – Perguntou de maneira infantil, levando o polegar esquerdo aos lábios.

- N..n...- Light tentou gritar, tentou fazer qualquer coisa, mas já não tinha mais forças. A dor começava a tomá-lo completamente e a respiração falhava. B aproximou-se em passos lentos.

- Parece que você já conheceu o Leonard, não é? – O sorriso tornou-se maior. – Pois bem, devo dizer que ele não gosta _muito_ de você, mas não é nada... – Girou a navalha entre os dedos e desceu-a com rapidez, cortando-lhe o ombro profundamente. Se pudesse, Light teria berrado pela dor. – que uma _boa_ e _amigável_ conversa não resolva! – Gargalhou de maneira estridente e repetiu o movimento, atingindo-lhe o outro ombro. A explosão de dores fez com que Light urinasse nas calças.

- Parece que alguém borrou as calças. – B disse, abrindo mais o sorriso. – Tudo bem, o titio B irá limpar tudinho mais tarde! – Segurou-o pelos cabelos e ergueu o rosto de Light, de modo que pudesse vislumbrar o olhar vidrado e temeroso que ele lançava para si.

- N..n.. – Tentou dizer algo, mas o sangue preencheu-lhe a boca e tingiu o chão de rubro.

- Uhn? O quê? Eu não consigo te ouvir! – Aproximou a orelha dos lábios dele, mas depois afastou-se. – Ah, sim, você está arrependido por ter fugido, não é? Tudo bem, eu compreendo. Apenas um pequenino castigo e eu o perdoarei! – Viu Light debater-se fracamente, tentando negar com a cabeça, mas tudo o que o detetive viu, foi a lâmina descer por mais duas vezes. Na primeira, seu indicador foi decepado e ele tentou, a todo custo, safar-se, manchando as paredes de rubro. Naquela ocasião, Beyond o soltou, de modo que seu sangue marcasse toda a extensão da parede. Na segunda, a lâmina fez um corte ainda mais profundo em sua barriga e Light tentou gritar, mas a voz não saiu.

_Eu não quero... morrer...nãoqueromorrernãoqueroEUNÃOQUEROMORRER!_

Berrou internamente, tentando livrar-se da dor. Mas de repente, tudo ficou frio, turvo. Light pensou que tudo fosse ficar negro em seu fim, mas não. A morte, para ele, foi rubra, lenta e dolorosa. Ainda escutou, ao longe, uma gargalhada preencher o ambiente. Mas isso foi tudo. Yagami Light estava morto.

**X**

- Parece que esta história te cansou, não é? – B.B lambeu os dedos novamente e deixou o pote de geléia – agora vazio – em cima do criado mudo. Observou o manequim tombado para o lado e depois pegou uma manta, cobrindo-lhe o corpo. Afagou-lhe cuidadosamente os cabelos e sorriu. – Não se preocupe, o titio B não vai incomodar o seu soninho. – Caminhou na direção da porta e apagou as luzes do quarto, lançando um olhar rubro na direção do boneco. – Durma bem, pequeno Light. – Encostou a porta do quarto, saindo dali. Quem olhasse para o boneco, provavelmente se assustaria: havia lágrimas rubras presas em seus olhos de desespero.

**X**

- Senhor _Elle_? - Uma gentil e idosa voz o chamou, movendo de leve seu ombro.

- Uhn? – Desviou os olhos da tela do computador para encará-lo. Mordia levemente o polegar direito e tinha olheiras tão grande quanto jamais havia tido em toda sua vida.

- Vim apenas avisar que estamos chegando e que seu sorvete de pistache está aqui. – Estendeu a taça para ele. – Com cobertura de morango e uma cereja em cima. – Watari sorriu.

- Certo, obrigado, Watari. – Estendeu a mão para segurar a taça e levou uma colherada do sorvete à boca.

- Senhor?

- Sim?

- Nós descobriremos o que há de errado. – Disse. – Procure descansar um pouco após o sorvete, sim?

L suspirou de maneira cansada, mas meneou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Iremos encontrar B.B e acabar com isso antes que uma nova onda de assassinatos recomece. – Ergueu os olhos para a tela do computador. – A justiça prevalecerá, Watari. – Um vento frio soprou pela janela do jatinho particular e L a fechou. Por instantes, teve a sensação de que olhos rubros o observavam pela tela daquele computador. Os olhos de um assassino, os olhos de Beyond Birthday.

_**Continua...**_

**X**

_¹ - Foi um famoso serial killer que assassinava prostitutas em Londres. Ficou conhecido como Jack, the ripper (Jack, o estripador, no brasileiro) por seu modo de atuar matando as vítimas com um corte profundo na barriga e também por sua peculiaridade arrancando órgãos. Para mais informações, wikipedia._

_² - É a maneira como um determinado assassino age. Seria uma espécie de fetiche para que ele fosse reconhecido pelas pessoas._

_³ - Criminal Scene Investigation, é um seriado médico fodástico, transmitido pela AXN e pela Rede Record._

_¹¹ - Não sei no Japão, mas, no EUA, eles tem superstição quanto ao décimo terceiro andar e ele não existe nos prédios. Estes mesmos pulam para o décimo quarto e eu decidi usar isso na fic. Quem escolheu o número do andar foi a Nanase Kei._

**X**

**N/A:**

Eu finalmente consegui! Eu acabei essa porra de capítulo, caralho!

Eu não achei que fosse ficar longo, mas acabou dando dez páginas do Word e eu gostei do resultado.

A pedidos da Aninha, eu resolvi mostrar como foi a morte do Light. Eu não ia fazer de maneira tão detalhada, mas eu até gostei.

Espero que a fic, apesar de doentia, esteja agradando, porque, de uma forma ou de outra, eu gosto muito desse meu Bebê (+ tentativa de trocadilho infame)

Pois é, foi o fim da linha para o nosso querido Light e eu não espero que os fãs dele me perdoem! Gostou dessa, Ray? Nanase? Janão? Débby? Lyan? Espero que sim, porque eu amei 8D

Enfim, espero que gostem e que continuem acompanhando! Para uma fic do B.B, eu fiquei contente com a quantidade de reviews!

E qualquer semelhança com A Coisa ou outras obras do Stephen King **não** é mera coincidência.

Beijos!

_**Reviews e críticas sempre são bem vindos desde que sejam construtivos. Eu ainda preciso melhorar muito e, para isso, espero que possam apontar minhas falhas.**_


	3. Encontros e Acasos

_**Summary:** Não se tratava apenas de uma insanidade comum. O que ele possuía era loucura. Uma loucura enigmática. _

**Essa fic contém cenas de violência e sangue, portanto, está rateada como M**

**Centrada no personagem Beyond Birthday da história _BB Case_, mas em um universo alternativo. **

**Aconselho que leiam minha fic Esfinge para mais detalhes.**

**Presente para Nanase Kei**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II – Encontros e Acasos**

A chave girou na fechadura do apartamento e ele adentrou, empurrando a porta com o ombro. Trazia consigo as compras da semana e deixou-as sobre a mesa, antes de caminhar a passos tétricos na direção da poltrona em que sempre gostava de se sentar depois que chegava do trabalho. Estranhou que a casa estivesse ainda vazia. Àquela hora, ela já costumava estar ali para recebê-lo com seus chinelos e um cigarro que ele prontamente acendia e tragava três vezes antes de dizer qualquer coisa a respeito de seu trabalho. Então ela se sentava à sua frente e, quando tinha alguma novidade, também lhe contava.

No entanto, naquele dia, Raye Penber viu-se obrigado a buscar os próprios chinelos e o maço de _Black_ em cima da cômoda do escritório. Apenas depois que havia terminado o terceiro cigarro, ouviu a porta ser destrancada e viu-a entrando, ensopada, dentro do apartamento.

- O que foi que houve? – Ele perguntou, erguendo-se rapidamente. Caminhou até o banheiro e voltou com uma toalha para que ela pudesse se secar. – Você está atrasada e ainda chega ensopada assim...

- Fiquei até mais tarde no trabalho. – Suspirou, dando um selinho nele e fez uma careta ao sentir o sabor do cigarro. – Quando eu saí, já estava chovendo e não tinha nenhum táxi por perto. Então, eu vim correndo.

- Devia ter me ligado. Eu passaria para buscá-la no serviço. – Seguiu-a em direção ao banheiro, pegando as peças de roupa que ela atirava antes que essas atingissem o chão.

- Desculpe, - Virou o rosto para olhá-lo, apoiado no portal da porta. – eu estava com a cabeça cheia, pegamos um caso bastante difícil. – Começou a encher a banheira, ponderando sobre qual sal de banho deveria usar. Raye encarou-a como se fosse a primeira vez que a via nua, mas a verdade é que nunca se cansaria da beleza daquele corpo quase escultural. Sentia-se inebriado a cada vez que a via assim, mesmo que isso acontecesse quase todas as noites.

- É mesmo? – Perguntou, completamente desatencioso às palavras dela. Ainda tinha os olhos presos ao corpo de Naomi quando ela entrou na banheira, deixando que o corpo relaxasse.

- Sim, parece que estamos lidando com um assassino dos mais perigosos. – Suspirou. – Se lembra do filho do chefe Yagami? Ele foi morto por esse tal assassino e ninguém sabe onde foi visto pela última vez. O corpo foi encontrado em um lixão abandonado, saiu no jornal.

- Acho que vi algo a respeito, mas não dei muita atenção. – Raye sentou-se ao seu lado, na borda da banheira de hidromassagem. – Ele não era um famoso detetive que foi responsável pela resolução de muitos casos que a polícia não conseguiu?

- Sim. – Debruçou-se na borda da banheira, encarando-o. – O que mais me preocupa é que o corpo sofreu graves cortes, mas não tinha nenhuma fratura ou prova de que tentou resistir. Parece que ele foi junto com o assassino por vontade própria e isso nos faz pensar que ele talvez o conhecesse.

- Ou talvez fosse alguma vingança pessoal, nunca se sabe. – Deslizou uma das mãos pelos cabelos dela em uma carícia sutil que fez Naomi sorrir.

- Eu pensarei mais a respeito disso depois. – Fechou os orbes, sentindo as carícias dele. – E quanto a você?

- Não há nada diferente do comum. Apenas um paciente que me ligou há alguns dias para confirmar uma consulta que sempre acontece às terças-feiras, mas eu achei realmente estranho, porque ele costuma ser pontual e nunca faltar. É um homem até interessante de se conversar.

- É mesmo? E qual é o problem— - Suas palavras foram cortadas pelo toque do celular e Naomi saiu da banheira, enrolando-se na toalha, enquanto corria na direção da própria bolsa. Encarou por alguns segundos o número restrito, mas logo atendeu. – Alô?

_- Misora? Aqui quem fala é L._ – Naomi ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, como se ainda digerisse a informação. – _Será que podemos nos encontrar amanhã para conversar a respeito de um caso? Acho que precisarei da sua ajuda._

- Precisamente. – Ela respondeu.

- Quem é? – Raye perguntou, curioso, mas tudo o que Naomi fez foi um sinal com o indicador para que se silenciasse.

_- Então nos encontraremos às duas no hotel Palace. Pedirei para que Watari te espere na entrada, está bem?E não diga a ninguém sobre isso, nem mesmo a Raye. Pode ser um caso perigoso._

- Certo. – Desligou o celular em seguida e sorriu para Raye. – Era apenas uma amiga marcando um encontro para almoçarmos juntas.

- Uhn...entendo. – Abraçou-a pela cintura e sorriu. – Mas vamos deixar isso para depois, sim..? – Deslizou a mão sutilmente pelo braço dela e jogou o celular de lado.

- Claro...- Ela abriu um largo sorriso e antes que pudesse dizer mais algo, teve seus lábios tomados por um beijo lascivo. Pensaria a respeito de L depois. Apenas depois.

**X**

- Oh, hoje o dia está tão chato, não acha, Lightzinho? – Dirigiu a pergunta ao fantoche, enquanto lambia os dedos. – Sabe, não gosto muito de sair ao ar livre, mas sinto que preciso de um novo livro para me entreter. Fique aqui que eu já venho, está bem? Não faça bagunça! – Acenou para o manequim e trancou

_(uma das)_

a porta do apartamento, antes de pegar o elevador para descer. Havia duas ou três pessoas para as quais ele acenou dentro do elevador e, inclusive, ajudou uma velha a carregar suas compras até o apartamento do décimo quinto andar.

- Obrigada, meu filho, você é mesmo um bom garoto. – A velha sorriu. – O chamarei para jantar em casa qualquer dia desses.

- Me sentirei feliz em fazer-lhe companhia, senhora. – B.B sorriu para ela e, quando a porta do apartamento se fechou, deu de ombros, seguindo novamente seu caminho. Às vezes era bom fazer uma boa ação, não é?

- Oh, você foi a boa alma que ajudou minha avó a trazer as coisas para o apartamento? – Uma voz ecoou pelo corredor e Beyond deparou-se com os olhos mais azuis que já havia visto na vida.

- Se ela era aquela bondosa senhora, creio que sim. – Sorriu e seus olhos brilharam no escuro corredor.

- Você é um amor. – Apertou-lhe levemente a bochecha e a porta do apartamento abriu-se novamente.

- Kiyomi, já está aí? – A velha senhora sorriu. – Pare de alugar o bom moço e venha me ajudar com as compras, sim?

- Ah, claro, vovó. – Sorriu. – É um prazer conhecê-lo...

- B. Pode me chamar de B. – Levou as mãos aos bolsos surrados do jeans.

- B. – Ela repetiu, sorrindo. – Pode me chamar de Takada. Espero que nos encontremos mais vezes. – E entrou no apartamento, antes de poder ver B.B sorrir.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – Seus olhos brilharam no escuro. Um brilho assassino e ele virou-se para voltar ao seu caminho. Desta vez, sem interrupções.

**X**

Exatamente às duas da tarde, ela se encontrava na entrada do hotel Palace, esperando encontrar Watari por lá. Não era muito difícil achar um senhor trajando um sobretudo bege, um chapéu sobre a cabeça e óculos escuros. Naomi não precisou procurar duas vezes para saber que era ele. Em passos curtos e elegantes, ela retirou os óculos escuros que usava e caminhou até o velho senhor que prontamente recebeu-a com um sorriso escondido por baixo da alta gola do sobretudo.

- Sempre pontual, senhorita Misora. – Comentou, caminhando na direção do elevador. – Ryuuzaki está nos esperando.

- E você não mudou esse jeito de vestir-se, Watari? – Perguntou, entrando com ele no elevador. – Chamaria menos atenção se viesse vestido de outro modo.

Os dois se entreolharam por alguns instantes quando o velho senhor abandonou as lentes escuras e permitiram-se rir.

- Me desculpe, é uma mania que ainda preciso perder. – Os dois saíram quando o elevador parou no quarto andar e caminharam até o 404. – É aqui.

Watari estendeu uma das mãos para alcançar a maçaneta, mas a porta se abriu antes disso, revelando uma figura de cabelos desgrenhados, calça jeans e uma camisa branco-amarelada por conta de seu tempo de uso.

- Oh, chegou cedo, Misora-san. Queira acomodar-se, por favor. – O rapaz deu passagem à ela. – Eu te chamei aqui com urgência porque o caso trata de

**X**

_uma_ _história _de horror, é? – Perguntou, segurando o livro entre os dedos de maneira bastante delicada. – E sobre o que ele fala? – Encarava a capa do livro, passando os dedos sobre o nome gravado em branco do escritor, Stephen King.

- É uma história que conta sobre um escritor que enlouquece em um hotel mal-assombrado e tenta matar a mulher e o filho. – Respondeu a atendente, tendo um sorriso largo nos lábios.

- Entendo. _O Iluminado¹_, não é? – Um sorriso tomou conta de seus lábios quando olhou novamente para a capa. – Eu vou levar.

- Como sempre, está fazendo uma ótima escolha, B. – A atendente tomou o livro das mãos dele, contornando o balcão. Como de costume, já estava a embrulhar o livro, mesmo que soubesse que, quando chegasse em casa, B.B rasgaria a embalagem.

- Graças às suas recomendações. Apenas graças às suas recomendações. – Pagou o livro e pegou a sacola, caminhando a passos tétricos _um, dois, três, quatro_ e então parou, virando o rosto para ela. – Até logo. – Acenou, antes de sair dali. A vendedora não soube dizer porquê, mas sentiu medo daquele olhar e daquele sorriso que ele dirigiu a ela. Talvez tivesse passado tempo demais lendo _A Coisa_² na noite passada.

**X**

- Então você acha que...- Houve uma breve pausa enquanto ela remexia o suco de laranja dentro do copo. O gelo, há muito, já havia derretido e a bebida permanecia quase totalmente intacta. - ...o assassino por trás disso tudo pode ser o mesmo que agiu naquele incêndio? Como concluiu isso, se as vítimas não parecem possuir nenhuma ligação?

- Talvez não uma ligação direta, mas o assassino pode conhecer ambas. – L respondeu, comendo a cereja em cima da segunda taça de sorvete que Watari havia trazido desde que haviam começado aquela conversa.

- E você tem alguma suspeita sobre alguém em especial? – Perguntou, tomando um gole do suco. – Porque, para precisar da minha ajuda, você deve estar bastante desesperado, não é?

O sorriso de L diante de tal afirmação foi quase tão infantil quanto o de uma criança que havia feito alguma arte e esconde as mãos sujas de terra para ocultar as provas.

- Na verdade, eu tenho uma vaga idéia de quem possa ser. As chances de eu estar correto são de apenas três por cento, mas, como a polícia não tem nada, acho que isso é muito melhor do que zero. – Levou uma colherada do sorvete à boca.

- Certo...- Naomi afinou os orbes, encarando L com um sorriso divertido. – Já trabalhamos juntos antes, L, e eu sei que três por cento é muito dentro da sua generosa escala. Irá me dizer o nome?

- Não até ter certeza do que estou pensando, mas eu gostaria muito de ver os resultados da autópsia. Isso pode ajudar a confirmar as minhas suspeitas. – Levou o polegar até os lábios, tentando esconder o sorriso.

- Você sabe que isso me dará dor de cabeça, não é? – Massageou as têmporas cuidadosamente, pousando o copo de suco na mesa.

- Mas não é algo que não possa conseguir também. – Fez uma pequena pausa, tomando outra colherada do sorvete. – Além disso, eu não disse que não será bem recompensada por isso.

- Você sabe que não se trata _apenas_ disso. – Naomi suspirou. – Trabalhar com você, L, já é um prestígio e tanto. – Sorriu.

- Oh, é mesmo? – Disse em tom de fingida surpresa, mordendo o polegar. – Se pensa assim, então acho que conseguirá as autópsias para mim e também tudo a respeito do caso. Sabe que posso conseguir de uma forma ou de outra. Se não for por você, será por outro...

- Amanhã. – Cortou-o. – Eu trarei tudo amanhã, ainda estará aqui? – Perguntou.

- Não, mas eu manterei contato para dizer onde estarei. – E sorriu novamente. – Você tem alguma opinião a respeito desse assassino? Eu gostaria de saber.

- Como você diz que ele é a mesma pessoa que matou Light e colocou o incêndio no galpão, acredito que seja uma pessoa bastante infantil e que gosta das coisas à sua maneira. Além de seguir uma linha bastante estranha. Se for o mesmo assassino, então não compreendo o fato de não ter um _modus operandi_. – Disse, erguendo os olhos para encarar L.

- É uma maneira bastante perspicaz de pensar. Entretanto, o fato de ele não seguir uma linha para o modo como mata suas vítimas, já é sua própria assinatura. Tudo o que esse assassino quer, é que a sua _arte_ seja mostrada para o público. É isso que eu acho. – Completou L, pegando a última colherada do sorvete e levando-a até a boca.

- Se você diz, eu não tenho motivos para desconfiar. – Olhou para o relógio e depois ergueu-se. – Estarei esperando contato, L, mas saiba que terei tudo o que precisa amanhã.

- Certo, eu te ligarei. – Acenou para ela, deixando a taça de sorvete sobre a mesa. Ainda não havia perdido a mania de sentar-se daquela maneira estranha, mas aquilo não mais a incomodava. Depois de ter resolvido um caso com ele, ver ele sentado daquele modo lhe era até bastante comum.

Naomi deixou o quarto do hotel sendo acompanhada por Watari até a porta do elevador.

- Tome bastante cuidado nas ruas, sim? – Sorriu gentilmente para ela quando a porta do elevador se abriu .

- Tomarei. – Naomi respondeu, acenando de volta para ele.

Enquanto caminhava, pensando a respeito do caso, esbarrou com alguém no qual não prestou muita atenção no rosto e ouviu o barulho de algo se chocando contra o chão. Por reflexo e também por educação, recolheu a sacola onde o livro embrulhado estava contido.

- Sinto muito, estava distraída. – Comentou, entregando o livro ao desconhecido.

- Oh, que coincidência, ia dizer o mesmo. – O desconhecido sorriu, mas ela não viu. – Obrigado. – Disse, voltando a fazer seu caminho. Quando Naomi olhou na direção da multidão, tendo a certeza de que aquela voz lhe soava bastante familiar, o dono dela já havia sumido em meio ao monte de pessoas.

- Talvez seja apenas impressão. – Encolheu os ombros, voltando a fazer seu caminho.

**X**

Pela terceira vez antes de partir, ela pegou-se organizando os papéis da mesa do chefe, deixando-os impecavelmente em ordem, por mais que eles viessem a ser bagunçados por ele cinco minutos depois. Deixou o café forte, do jeito que ele gostava, ao lado do computador e mais alguns novos papéis para Souchirou assinar, antes de encaminhar-se para a porta. Entretanto, esta se abriu antes que a alcançasse.

- Já está indo, Takada? – A expressão cansada e dez anos mais envelhecida de Yagami Souchirou chegava a dar pena na jovem secretária. Ela deu passagem para que ele se sentasse.

- Sim, a não ser que precise de mais algo, senhor. – Virou-se na direção dele.

- Não, - Sentou-se na cadeira, suspirando. – e não precisa me chamar de senhor. Já me sinto velho o suficiente. – Suspirou, encarando o monte de papéis e Takada acrescentou ao menos cinco anos a mais na sua idade ao ver aquela expressão cansada.

- Então já estou indo, se— chefe Yagami. – Corrigiu-se a tempo de não levar outra bronca e sorriu.

- Tome cuidado, sim? – Pediu, começando a assinar os papéis.

- Tomarei. – Respondeu, antes de começar a caminhar de volta para casa. No entanto, sua cabeça não estava em sua segurança. Apenas divagou entre um par de olhos tão exóticos que não era capaz de distinguir o perigo dentro deles.

**X**

- Acha que eu demorei muito hoje, Lightzinho? – A voz ressoou pelo quarto e B.B adentrou neste, sentando-se na poltrona. Desembrulhou o livro tal como uma criança faria e jogou a embalagem no chão. – Eu trouxe uma nova história para nós! Agora nossos dias serão _muito_ mais divertidos! – Ele riu e os olhos vermelhos cintilaram. – Ah, _claro_, e talvez tenhamos companhia esta noite. Acho que você vai gostar!

Os olhos opacos do manequim estavam virados para cima e B.B sentiu-se completamente desgostoso ao notar isso. Deixou _O Iluminado_ de lado e levantou-se, caminhando até o manequim, acertando-lhe um tapa com as costas da mão.

- Quando alguém falar com você, Lightzinho, seja educado e olhe para esta pessoa. – Segurou-o pelos ombros e ajeitou-o na poltrona, de modo que seu rosto ficasse na direção de onde antes estava. B caminhou seus _um, dois, três, quatro, cinco_ passos e então sentou-se novamente, flexionando as pernas e apoiando o queixo sobre os joelhos.

- Assim está bem melhor. – E sorriu. – Agora basta esperarmos, ela logo chegará do trabalho e eu irei vê-la, levando uma sobremesa de tortas de morango! – Exclamou, levando o indicador ao queixo, pensativo. – É uma pena que L não esteja aqui. Meu irmãozinho iria adorar ter um pedaço desta torta. – Desviou os olhos para Light.

- Uhn? Oh, claro, é uma ótima idéia! – Sorriu abertamente. – Quando L vier me ver, farei uma torta de morango para ele. Você é mesmo um geniozinho danado, Lightzinho! – Beyond sorriu e voltou a pegar o livro nas mãos. Havia qualquer coisa semelhante entre o protagonista do livro e ele.

**X**

Os resultados da autópsia sempre ficavam arquivados em um computador da sala de operações. Naomi julgou-se muito sortuda por não encontrar ninguém ali naquele horário, mas julgava ser por conta da hora de almoço. Não demorou muito ali. Com a ajuda de um pequeno _hackeamento_, o restante do trabalho foi bastante fácil e prático. Passar todas as informações para um pen drive e sair dali teria sido ainda mais fácil, se Aizawa não tivesse aparecido no último instante, quando já estava a caminho do corredor.

- Aizawa! – Exclamou em tom de surpresa. – O que faz por aqui?

- Não sou eu quem deveria perguntar isso, Misora? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas, cruzando os braços. – Eu deixei que estivesse presente durante a autópsia, mas acho que a sua área é outra, não?

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Você me pegou. – Ela sorriu, desviando os olhos para o chão e depois voltando-os para ele. – É que eu estava curiosa acerca da morte de Light ainda e queria fazer minhas próprias investigações. Mas já vi tudo o que precisava.

- E quer que eu acredite que não tirou nenhuma informação daqui, certo? – Perguntou, aproximando-se dela até que ficasse frente a frente. Aizawa era pelo menos 12 centímetros mais alto que Naomi e isso fazia uma _boa_ diferença.

- Certo. – Ela piscou um dos olhos, mostrando a língua. – Eu sequer trouxe um cd ou dvd comigo, como poderia ter tirado uma informação daqui? Além disso, estamos do mesmo lado, não é?

Aizawa suspirou, ainda desconfiado, mas tudo o que fez foi menear negativamente com a cabeça.

- Vá logo embora, antes que eu mude de idéia e resolva te delatar para o chefe Yagami. – Disse.

Naomi sorriu abertamente e abraçou-o pelo pescoço, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Muito obrigada, Aizawa! Você não vai se arrepender. Eu juro! – Ouviria, enquanto ela corria pelo corredor. Pegar as informações do caso havia sido fácil demais para alguém como ela.

**X**

A campainha tocou exatamente ao mesmo tempo que havia acabado de sair do banho. Ainda vestiu o roupão quando foi atender, pensando em quem seria a pessoa a estar ali naquela hora. Afinal, todos haviam saído e ela havia planejado uma noite de filmes e chocolates para si mesma. Nada de interrupções. Entretanto, os olhos azuis cintilaram em um brilho quase infantil quando o olho mágico da porta revelou aquela figura magra, de cabelos desgrenhados e olhos misteriosos que, até então, Kiyomi não havia notado.

Sem mais delongas, abriu a porta para dar de cara com o sorriso mais cheio de dentes que já havia visto na vida. Estava completamente encantada e pegou-se pensando no quão idiota deveria estar parecendo vestindo apenas um roupão na frente dele.

- B...? – Conseguiu pronunciar de maneira arrastada, demonstrando toda a surpresa que sua felicidade fazia questão de estampar no belo sorriso que deu a ele. – Eu realmente não esperava que viesse até aqui hoje.

- Digamos que eu gosto de fazer surpresas, senhorita Kiyomi. – Ele sorriu e estendeu para ela o embrulho que até então segurava. – Sua avó disse que eu poderia comparecer para o jantar quando quisesse, então resolvi que traria uma sobremesa para nós.

- Bem, eu tenho certeza de que ela adoraria, mas acontece que vovó saiu e acredito que só volte pela manhã. – Apoiou o rosto contra o batente da porta, perdendo-se naquele olhar tão penetrante. Achava que poderia ficar assim eternamente, olhando para ele.

- Oh, é mesmo uma pena...- B.B desviou os olhos para o embrulho. – A torta de morangos é sempre mais gostosa quando comida na hora. Creio que perderá o sabor se a deixarmos para outro dia. – Levou o polegar até os lábios, analisando a embalagem.

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Takada naquele instante e, com cuidado, tomou o embrulho das mãos do rapaz, fazendo o caminho até a cozinha. B não disse absolutamente nada, mas ousou a espionar uma ou duas vezes, enquanto ouvia o barulho dos pratos e dos talheres que ela provavelmente pegava na dispensa. Menos de dois minutos depois, ela apareceu com as mãos para trás do corpo.

- Eu não vou fazer essa desfeita com você, B.B. – Sorriu para ele de maneira dócil. – Entre e comeremos, juntos, a sua torta.

- _Ah,_ - Ele sorriu, enquanto encostava a porta do apartamento. – eu vou achar ótimo, _Takada._

Na manhã seguinte, quando a avó de Takada voltou para casa, encontrou apenas um pequeno bilhete e um pedaço inacabado de torta de morango. No bilhete, escrito com algo rubro, estava a seguinte frase:

"_Pegue-me se for capaz."_

Aquilo não era tinta, mas sangue. Beyond Birthday havia atacado outra vez.

**N/A:**

Porra, depois de cinqüenta mil anos enrolando pra concluir esse capítulo, acho que eu finalmente consegui. Pra falar a verdade, eu empaquei nessa última cena tem muito tempo e eu não conseguia pensar em como desenvolver. Aí, ontem a noite, eu tive um surto psicótico, que, enfim.

Assim como no capítulo do Lightzinho, eu farei os flashes de memória do B.B, porque eu acho que vai ser interessante trabalhar com a loucura dele nesse ponto de vista. Além do mais, se eu fosse descrever a morte da Takada nesse capítulo – se é que ela morreu mesmo – iria demorar demais.

De qualquer forma, eu espero que estejam curtindo também esse capítulo. Principalmente você, Nana, que é a presenteada.

Fico por aqui.

_**Reviews e críticas sempre são bem vindos desde que sejam construtivos. Eu ainda preciso melhorar muito e, para isso, espero que possam apontar minhas falhas.**_


End file.
